Why Do Fools Fall In Love?
by Tara Laurel
Summary: Pt 1 of "A Change is Gonna Come". Soda's new girlfriend could bring him new life and hope after Sandy, or could cause his death. When her painful past mixes with the gang, lies unfold, lovers unite, and lives are lost. R&R. decided to split it up
1. A New Face at the Movies

Chapter One: Why Do Fools Fall In Love?

Someone once told me that courage "is when you know you're licked before you begin but you begin anyway and you see it through no matter what. You rarely win, but sometimes you do". Of course, this person was Atticus Finch and it wasn't really talking to me, but that doesn't matter. I believe books and the characters in them can speak to me, to us. They can teach us stuff, about life. Of course, I already knew this about life. It's like getting jumped or something. When you're surrounded, running isn't usually an option. You got 2 choices. You can just stand there and take it quietly, or you can fight. Maybe you are outnumbered three to one, but it don't matter. The first time I got jumped I cried like a baby afterwards. I hate admitting that, but I did. I didn't cry during, though, I fought. I fought every second and hollered for my brothers when I could. Honestly, I was terrified, but I kept going no matter what. I won that time, with help from my friends, but I did. Unfortunately, winning is rare.

Saturday nights is one of my best and worst times of the week. Sometimes the entire gang would do something together like go to a rodeo or movie. Other times there'd be a party to go to. I always favored the movies. They were the worst though because it's when the Socs had free time too. Most rumbles happened these nights, along with the most jumpings. I wasn't nervous this Saturday night though. Two-Bit and Soda-Pop had agreed to come with me on account of they didn't have dates for once. It was awfully hard to focus on the movie though with those two around. Two-Bit kept flirting with all the pretty Soc girls sitting near us and none of them could keep their eyes off Soda. When it came to the movie itself, Soda kept getting distracted by Two-Bit or girls or wanting a snack and would keep asking me what was going on or what he missed.

I was two sentences in to telling him what had just happened when a kid who couldn't have been more than eight ran past where we were sitting. He was screaming at some Soc guy who was doubled over in laughter at the kid's wild behavior. As the boy pushed past us, his arm thrust Soda's drink right in his face. Two-Bit and I were cracking up by the time Soda had jumped to his feet.

"Hey! Watch it!" My brother screamed, dripping of soon to be dry and sticky cola.

The kid paid no attention and continued yelling and cursing something fierce at the older boy who was still laughing. He was definitely a greaser kid, by the actions and the clothes. He wore faded and ripped blue jeans with a dirt stained t-shirt. His curly dark hair was crumple down by a worn out baseball cap that had seen too many heads.

"Jesse!"

Before Soda could say anything more to the kid, a girl ran by him and pulled the boy's arm so that he spun around to face her.

"Jesse, what were you thinking?"

"That's right, girl, you teach that little shit a lesson", the Soc snapped between chuckles.

"You stay out of this!"

"My, my, someone is getting frosted!"

"Get bent. Just shut your trap and mind your own business."

I had very rarely seen or heard a girl talk to a Soc like that before. He stopped laughing instantly and gave her a cold stare. I tensed and thought for sure him and his buddies were going to go after her. The guy looked around at all the people.

"No need to be testy, doll. I'll just see you later."

"Yeah!" the kid hollered after him as he walked away, "You better leave! Get out of here!"

"Jesse! That's enough!"

"Come on, I could take him. He's a punk."

"Oh really, little brother? Well, sorry to spoil your fun but you are not taking anyone on."

"Well geez, I only threw those bottles at him and chased him 'cause he was trying to hurt you and called us greaser trash".

"How many times have I told you that you can't be doing stuff like this? I told you about that language too. If you get in trouble, they take you away, remember?"

The kid kicked an empty bottle in the dirt and shoved his hands in his pockets. They both were quiet for a bit until he finally shook his head 'yes'.

"You could've gotten hurt too, honey. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you is all." She lifted his cap briefly and ruffled his hair before placing it back on, "we cool little man?"

He nodded again and it was then that for the first time the girl realized there was an audience to the conversation. She immediately turned to face us and saw Soda first, his face and hair still dripping. She stifled a giggle and quickly and repeatedly apologized. I could tell by the look in his eyes that Soda went from angry to happy instantly when he took a good look at her. He did that a lot with his spontaneous and wild personality, but this was different. She was a greaser no doubt, but resembled no other greaser girl I had ever met. Her ripped jeans hugged her legs and hips firmly. They were old and ragged but looked brand new on her. Her top also wasn't tiny or so low to make all the guys stare. Her hair was long, almost to her elbows and was a rich dark blonde. Her eyes were something else too. They weren't covered in dark colors like most greaser girls. She wore makeup, but only what she knew she needed. Behind the makeup, they were a foggy green, as if something had grown them older, like she has seen too much for her time. They were full of fire and passion, but also something else buried deep, hurt. She looked no more than 18 until you saw her eyes. I wouldn't have been surprised if she would have told us she was 25. One thing was for sure, she was beautiful. It wasn't long before she could tell I was staring at her too and she shot me a glance. Breaking the silence, she offered to grab Soda some napkins or get him a new drink. Like a school boy, Soda agreed to help her grab napkins but declined the drink. Even though the stand was in eyesight¸ she had Jesse come along beside them. When they returned, Soda was wiping his face, the movie was almost over and I was already planning when to come see it again, alone.

"I haven't seen you around before" Soda started as the girl began to leave, "what's your name?"

She paused and looked him from head to toe.

"Hey, I'm all sticky now. The least you can do is give me your name."

"What's yours?"

This girl was trouble already.

"Soda. Sodapop Curtis. This here is my little brother, Ponyboy, and our friend, Two-Bit."

"This is my little brother, Jesse. He's eight but has the attitude of a sixteen year old. My name's Danny, Danny Hill. We just moved here".

"Danny?" Two-Bit laughed, "Isn't that a boy's name?"

"Oh yeah and your three names sound so usual. I believe you're wearing yours" she stated slyly while turning from Two-Bit to Soda.

Soda blushed for the first time I had ever seen him blush in front of a girl. He was always so confident with women but seemed to be losing his cool with this Danny. I thought he had totally lost it and wasn't going to say a word until he broke into a grin.

"Well, I guess we all got something in common then, huh? Looks like the movie is done. You got a ride home or something?"

"We're just fine walking, thanks."

"Who said anything about a car? Don't got one but we could walk with you. You're new here. It isn't safe to walk these streets alone at night, especially with creeps like that guy from before around"

"I can beat him and his friends up if they come at us" Jesse proclaimed with a big smile.

"I bet you could" Soda approved with a nod "but you can't be too careful. We could back you up"

"I like him" Jesse stated boldly "they can come with".

"Well then," Two-Bit started, "looks like it's a date."

"Come on then," I finally jumped in, "let's split. Darry will blow if me and Soda het home too late again".


	2. Soc Territory

Danny and Jesse didn't live too far away but as we kept walking I suddenly realized we were heading South. Sodapop and Two-Bit didn't seem to notice.

"So," Two-Bit broke the silence, "where'd you move here from?"

"Everywhere. Folks moved us around a lot on account of my mom was teacher. Plus the fact that they got bored fast. They would've gotten bored of this town sooner or later and my mom would've gotten bored of the school and we'd have moved again."

"What do you mean by 'was' and 'would have'?" I asked, shoving my hands in my pockets, recognizing her tone and almost knowing the answer.

"Our parents passed away about two months ago, right after we moved here." She put her hand on Jesse's shoulder as we walked. "Well, my mom did. He wasn't my real dad, just my lousy step-father. My real dad died in the service when I was still in pigtails."

"I'm sorry", I now regretted the question but was still curious, "our folks are dead too. Car accident. How did it happen?"

"Ponyboy" Soda snapped.

"It's okay. I don't mind him asking, really. Car accident too, except it was some stupid teenage Soc. He was drunk. He had skipped school and gotten drunk in the middle of the day and went joy riding. Since we didn't know the town too well yet, my parents picked up us after school. They picked me and my sister and step-brother up and we were on our way to get Jesse when it happened."

"Where are your sister and step-brother now?"

"My older sister, Anna's in the hospital, has been since. She um, she hit her head pretty bad and isn't the same anymore. She has trouble finishing sentences and doing normal stuff like going to the bathroom sometimes. I visit her every day. My so-called brother, David, is probably out drinking or partying or counting his loot or something. My step-father's family took him in. He lives with his aunt and uncle in some rich neighborhood not too far from our place. So, it's just me and my brother, Jesse here.

"Man, that's rough" Two-Bit sighed, kicking a beer bottle off the curb.

"Wow, look at me," Danny said suddenly realizing what she had done, "telling my sob story to a bunch of strangers."

"Now that ain't true darling" Two-Bit grinned, "you a greaser, right?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so."

"Then we're family" Soda finished for Two-Bit, staring long into Danny's unfailing eyes.

She gave a nod and stopped walking. Jesse bolted for the nearest house and a large dog came barreling towards him from underneath the porch.

"Hey," Soda began "He better be careful, that there is a Soc house".

"He's fine and no, it's not. It's our house."

"What?" We all almost shouted at the same time.

"It's the only thing my aunt and uncle would let us keep after my parents' died. It's big, yeah, but empty. Picked up a bed off someone's curb about a month ago, Jesse and I share it. Jesse's got a couple toys he keeps hidden in an old box in a closet. He doesn't want people thinking he is a kid. Then there's my pile of old books in a corner and a closet full of clothes. Pretty much covers the glamorous tour."

"Books?" I was suddenly interested in the conversation, "what kind of books?"

"Oh, all kinds. I just love to read, anything and everything. Movies, too. Don't get to do either of those things hardly anymore. Jesse has been begging me to take him to the drive-in all week and he stayed out of trouble all week, which for him is hard work, so I took him. Going to have to work an extra hour or so to pay for it but he deserves something nice."

"What's your favorite book?" I asked excitedly

"Whose dog is that?" Soda interrupted. He was interested in this girl, I could tell, and conversations about books were going to get him nowhere fast.

"He's ours. His name's Jack. Dad, my real dad, bought it for Jesse for Christmas one year when he was back with us. Jesse was only four but loved dogs and would watch them play all the time and imitate a barking noise when he was happy and a growling noise when he was mad. Dad wanted to give it to him before anything – I have to work extra hours just to take care of him but Jesse loves that dog more than anything else in the entire world and it would break his heart to get rid of him and I can't see breaking it anymore."

We could tell she didn't have any friends or anyone besides Jesse to talk to because she just kept telling us everything. She'd stop and apologize and tell us we could leave if we wanted but something told me she really needed this. It's like with me and Soda. If I have a rough day at school or work or something it's hard to talk to Darry about it so I bottle it up until we go to bed. Soda would stay up with me for hours if I needed to talk, and I would do the same for him. It was getting late though and we had almost forgotten we were in Soc territory. I kept looking over my shoulder and when Danny noticed she offered to let us come inside. We did and she was right. The house was big alright but, man, was it empty. There were a couple beat up chairs in the living room that Danny admitted to finding on the same curb as the bed. We sat down and she offered us something to drink but warned there was only water and probably sour milk. Jesse tried to sit still and join the conversation but soon reverted to playing with the dog in a corner. Not long into a tug-o-war between him and Jack, Jesse let out a long yawn, patted Jack on his side so he would lay down, and fell asleep on the hard floor, his beloved dog as his pillow. I used her phone to call Darry so he didn't worry like usual. He wasn't too keen on the matter and said if we insisted on risking our lives being out late on the South side of town, he would come over and drive us home.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything" I started, "but how can you live over here? Nothin' against you or anything but people around here don't really get along well with people like you, like us."

"Well, my step-father, Michael, was one of 'them', so is David. My mom became one by force of Michael. Jesse and I never really fit in but people didn't mess with us because my step-dad was so rich and scary. It's worked like that everywhere we've moved. Now that we're alone, things are different. I keep the windows boarded up. No use replacing the glass every time someone decides to thrown a rock or something through them. Jesse doesn't go anywhere alone, not even the yard. Have lots of locks on the doors and when people do come, Jack usually scares them off. He's a natural sweetheart and lover but will turn mean and vicious on anyone who tries to hurt him, or us."

Jack reminded me a lot of Soda. He was mangy but gorgeous, as was Soda who only got dressed or ran a comb through his hair when it was absolutely necessary. They both could turn off their manners and soft smiles in an instant when something threatened their family. They both had more wild energy than should be possible to have and they both loved sleep. I suddenly realized that I was comparing my brother to a dog and that someone was shaking my arm rapidly.

"Ponyboy. This ain't no sleepover. Time to go little buddy"

It was Darryl, shaking me, he was always shaking me. I didn't like it.

"Quit shaking me Darry. I'm awake, I'm awake. I wasn't even sleeping."

"Right" Two-Bit scoffed, "You were just resting your eyes while the four of us talked for an hour."

"An hour?" I asked groggily.

"Yeah" Soda said, smiling, "We were talking about the neighborhood when you dozed off on us, not long after Jesse did."

Falling asleep along with Jesse made me feel like a little kid and I quickly sat up straight and folded my arms, "you sit through an algebra and a history test and see how awake you are for the rest of the day".

If any other person had made a jab regarding Soda's dropping out of school, they would've gotten a good beating but to me Soda just grinned, "Darry got here nearly a half hour ago and even joined the conversation. Guess we were just out past your bedtime there kiddo." I jumped at him and he spun out of his chair just in time for me to land in it. I was exhausted but I managed to get up and chase him out the front door. Two-Bit, Darry, and Danny were close behind. Danny watched as all of us guys wrestled. We were laughing until the bright glow of headlights pulled up in front of the yard. We all straightened and prepared ourselves for anything. We were out of our territory and probably outnumbered. I saw Two-Bit reach for his pocketknife and Soda warned Danny to get back inside the house, but she refused. Four tall and well-built Socs stumbled out of the car. Before any of us could speak, Danny stepped forward and hollered that they needed to beat it and were trespassing on her property.

"Actually, sis, it's dad's property, which makes it mine, and these are my friends and I invited them over for some fun."

The boy came into the light of the headlights and was no longer a shadow. Danny immediately clenched her jaw and rose her chin, "Hello David", she said coldly.

"Oh come on now, Danny, I'm your big brother. What's with the attitude?" He was clumsy with his body language and speech.

"Like father like son is why. Nothing but pathetic drunks. I liked you, we played together, we talked about stuff, and this is the side you choose."

"You're the one who changed sides little sis. You're the one who chose this scum over your own family."

"You're not my family, not anymore."

"Oh yeah? Who is paying for all your sister's medical bills, huh? She'd be dead right now if it wasn't for my father's money, and so would you. Don't you forget that."

"My mother's dead because of your father's money! Don't you forget that!"

She rushed at him and rose her first to his face. He simply laughed, "Do it, and say goodbye to your sister, not to mention this house, that stupid mutt, and oh yeah, that punk kid brother of yours. Cutting you off won't even do that, the State will do it for us. What do you say, huh? Do it!" Danny opened up her hand from a fist slowly and we could all tell it took everything she had to resist and walk back over by Soda. She was so focused on restraining herself she hadn't even noticed Jesse was awake and outside.

"Hi David!" Jesse said with a big grin

"Hey buddy," David said with a fake smile.

"Jesse, get inside now." Danny ordered without hesitation in her voice. He ignored her and began walking toward David. As Jesse passed her, Danny grabbed him by the arm, "I said get! Now!" This time, he retreated inside and Danny glared at David, "you stay away from him. He doesn't know the real you and we're going to keep it that way."

"My, my! I almost forgot you all were here, what with the family reunion and all" David chuckled eyeing us up and ignoring his sister's statement.

Darry stepped in front of us. He was taller and bigger than all the Socs and a whole lot meaner looking. I found out later that He hadn't joined much in the conversation inside the house but spent most of the time trying to figure out this Danny girl and her situation. He could tell instantly Sodapop liked her and was sizing her up, as any big brother would do. He had nothing against her nor necessarily liked her yet. He respected her for all she was doing for her family and could relate to the battle. He also knew, like Soda and me, the feeling of losing your parents. If anything, he pitied her and understood her, but nothing more. That is, until that moment. Darry could see himself where Danny was, holding back a little brother, hollering at him and feeling lousy for doing it but having to to protect him, and having him nearly hate you for it. They were both almost the same age and had experienced more life than most people twice their years. They had connected. She was, truly, family. He locked eyes with David and let out a small, sly smile. "Look, you're new in town so I will give you one chance and one chance only pal. Beat it. Walk back to your fancy little car, get in, go home, and don't come back. We may be in your territory but not all your little buddies are here to back you up. It's four on four, I'd take you. How much blood do you think I could get out of you before the rest of your friends show up? What do you say, huh? Do it!" They guy was shaking a little but trying desperately to hide it. He took a long, slow drink, all the while having a staring contest with my brother. He finally finished and Darry lowered his head and narrowed his brow even more. I even got scared of him. David spun around and staggered to his car, the three others following him but not before throwing a few choice phrases our way. Danny loosened up as the vehicle sped off and thanked Darry and the rest of us.

"They'll be back" Soda said with a tired sigh, "do you want one of us to maybe stay the night just in case, you know, to keep you and Jesse safe?"

Darry and I exchanged glances and smiled at our brother's attempt to spend the night with this girl. He was right though, they would be back, angrier and with friends.

"That's sweet, thank you, but we'll be fine. If I know my brother, I mean, David, he will go home, stew in his own rage for awhile, throw some insults at us around with his buddies and then either pass out or go to bed. He doesn't have the motivation to come back here, for tonight at least. Too lazy. I'm going to go inside and make sure Jesse is going to bed and not trying to sneak out like usual. Sorry for keep ya'll so late, I really appreciate everything."

Darry nearly had to push Soda into the truck as he was still watching her walk up the porch steps. I was surprised we didn't get one of Darry's famous lectures about being out late, being out of our territory, making friends with a stranger, or a list of other things. Darry could always find something to scold us for, big or small, but remained silent that night. Soda did too. Even when we got home he barely said goodbye to Two-Bit and laid awake in bed with his arm slung under his head, staring up at the ceiling in the way Soda always does when he is thinking. This was different though. Soda's eyes were, well, glowing. I don't know how else to describe it. I had seen Soda flirt with and watch girls countless times since I was little, but his face never had looked like this, even with Sandy, even when he had described loving her. I laid awake next to him, trying to read his thoughts but not sure what to say or ask. Girls weren't my strongpoint in any way.

"She sure is something"

Soda broke the complete silence and my train of thought and nearly made me jump out of bed.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"That girl, Danny. She sure is something, huh Pony?"

I didn't know what to say so I simply agreed and Soda echoed a murmured "yeah" before rolling over on his side. I knew he wouldn't sleep though. Soda loved sleep and did it as much as possible but not when his mind was on girls. I rolled the other way and let out a heavy sigh. She really sure was something alright.


	3. Getting to Know Danny Hill

Danny and Jesse didn't live too far away but as we kept walking I suddenly realized we were heading South. Sodapop and Two-Bit didn't seem to notice.

"So," Two-Bit broke the silence, "where'd you move here from?"

"Everywhere. Folks moved us around a lot on account of my mom was teacher. Plus the fact that they got bored fast. They would've gotten bored of this town sooner or later and my mom would've gotten bored of the school and we'd have moved again."

"What do you mean by 'was' and 'would have'?" I asked, shoving my hands in my pockets, recognizing her tone and almost knowing the answer.

"Our parents passed away about two months ago, right after we moved here." She put her hand on Jesse's shoulder as we walked. "Well, my mom did. He wasn't my real dad, just my lousy step-father. My real dad died in the service when I was still in pigtails."

"I'm sorry", I now regretted the question but was still curious, "our folks are dead too. Car accident. How did it happen?"

"Ponyboy" Soda snapped.

"It's okay. I don't mind him asking, really. Car accident too, except it was some stupid teenage Soc. He was drunk. He had skipped school and gotten drunk in the middle of the day and went joy riding. Since we didn't know the town too well yet, my parents picked up us after school. They picked me and my sister and step-brother up and we were on our way to get Jesse when it happened."

"Where are your sister and step-brother now?"

"My older sister, Anna's in the hospital, has been since. She um, she hit her head pretty bad and isn't the same anymore. She has trouble finishing sentences and doing normal stuff like going to the bathroom sometimes. I visit her every day. My so-called brother, David, is probably out drinking or partying or counting his loot or something. My step-father's family took him in. He lives with his aunt and uncle in some rich neighborhood not too far from our place. So, it's just me and my brother, Jesse here.

"Man, that's rough" Two-Bit sighed, kicking a beer bottle off the curb.

"Wow, look at me," Danny said suddenly realizing what she had done, "telling my sob story to a bunch of strangers."

"Now that ain't true darling" Two-Bit grinned, "you a greaser, right?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so."

"Then we're family" Soda finished for Two-Bit, staring long into Danny's unfailing eyes.

She gave a nod and stopped walking. Jesse bolted for the nearest house and a large dog came barreling towards him from underneath the porch.

"Hey," Soda began "He better be careful, that there is a Soc house".

"He's fine and no, it's not. It's our house."

"What?" We all almost shouted at the same time.

"It's the only thing my aunt and uncle would let us keep after my parents' died. It's big, yeah, but empty. Picked up a bed off someone's curb about a month ago, Jesse and I share it. Jesse's got a couple toys he keeps hidden in an old box in a closet. He doesn't want people thinking he is a kid. Then there's my pile of old books in a corner and a closet full of clothes. Pretty much covers the glamorous tour."

"Books?" I was suddenly interested in the conversation, "what kind of books?"

"Oh, all kinds. I just love to read, anything and everything. Movies, too. Don't get to do either of those things hardly anymore. Jesse has been begging me to take him to the drive-in all week and he stayed out of trouble all week, which for him is hard work, so I took him. Going to have to work an extra hour or so to pay for it but he deserves something nice."

"What's your favorite book?" I asked excitedly

"Whose dog is that?" Soda interrupted. He was interested in this girl, I could tell, and conversations about books were going to get him nowhere fast.

"He's ours. His name's Jack. Dad, my real dad, bought it for Jesse for Christmas one year when he was back with us. Jesse was only four but loved dogs and would watch them play all the time and imitate a barking noise when he was happy and a growling noise when he was mad. Dad wanted to give it to him before anything – I have to work extra hours just to take care of him but Jesse loves that dog more than anything else in the entire world and it would break his heart to get rid of him and I can't see breaking it anymore."

We could tell she didn't have any friends or anyone besides Jesse to talk to because she just kept telling us everything. She'd stop and apologize and tell us we could leave if we wanted but something told me she really needed this. It's like with me and Soda. If I have a rough day at school or work or something it's hard to talk to Darry about it so I bottle it up until we go to bed. Soda would stay up with me for hours if I needed to talk, and I would do the same for him. It was getting late though and we had almost forgotten we were in Soc territory. I kept looking over my shoulder and when Danny noticed she offered to let us come inside. We did and she was right. The house was big alright but, man, was it empty. There were a couple beat up chairs in the living room that Danny admitted to finding on the same curb as the bed. We sat down and she offered us something to drink but warned there was only water and probably sour milk. Jesse tried to sit still and join the conversation but soon reverted to playing with the dog in a corner. Not long into a tug-o-war between him and Jack, Jesse let out a long yawn, patted Jack on his side so he would lay down, and fell asleep on the hard floor, his beloved dog as his pillow. I used her phone to call Darry so he didn't worry like usual. He wasn't too keen on the matter and said if we insisted on risking our lives being out late on the South side of town, he would come over and drive us home.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything" I started, "but how can you live over here? Nothin' against you or anything but people around here don't really get along well with people like you, like us."

"Well, my step-father, Michael, was one of 'them', so is David. My mom became one by force of Michael. Jesse and I never really fit in but people didn't mess with us because my step-dad was so rich and scary. It's worked like that everywhere we've moved. Now that we're alone, things are different. I keep the windows boarded up. No use replacing the glass every time someone decides to thrown a rock or something through them. Jesse doesn't go anywhere alone, not even the yard. Have lots of locks on the doors and when people do come, Jack usually scares them off. He's a natural sweetheart and lover but will turn mean and vicious on anyone who tries to hurt him, or us."

Jack reminded me a lot of Soda. He was mangy but gorgeous, as was Soda who only got dressed or ran a comb through his hair when it was absolutely necessary. They both could turn off their manners and soft smiles in an instant when something threatened their family. They both had more wild energy than should be possible to have and they both loved sleep. I suddenly realized that I was comparing my brother to a dog and that someone was shaking my arm rapidly.

"Ponyboy. This ain't no sleepover. Time to go little buddy"

It was Darryl, shaking me, he was always shaking me. I didn't like it.

"Quit shaking me Darry. I'm awake, I'm awake. I wasn't even sleeping."

"Right" Two-Bit scoffed, "You were just resting your eyes while the four of us talked for an hour."

"An hour?" I asked groggily.

"Yeah" Soda said, smiling, "We were talking about the neighborhood when you dozed off on us, not long after Jesse did."

Falling asleep along with Jesse made me feel like a little kid and I quickly sat up straight and folded my arms, "you sit through an algebra and a history test and see how awake you are for the rest of the day".

If any other person had made a jab regarding Soda's dropping out of school, they would've gotten a good beating but to me Soda just grinned, "Darry got here nearly a half hour ago and even joined the conversation. Guess we were just out past your bedtime there kiddo." I jumped at him and he spun out of his chair just in time for me to land in it. I was exhausted but I managed to get up and chase him out the front door. Two-Bit, Darry, and Danny were close behind. Danny watched as all of us guys wrestled. We were laughing until the bright glow of headlights pulled up in front of the yard. We all straightened and prepared ourselves for anything. We were out of our territory and probably outnumbered. I saw Two-Bit reach for his pocketknife and Soda warned Danny to get back inside the house, but she refused. Four tall and well-built Socs stumbled out of the car. Before any of us could speak, Danny stepped forward and hollered that they needed to beat it and were trespassing on her property.

"Actually, sis, it's dad's property, which makes it mine, and these are my friends and I invited them over for some fun."

The boy came into the light of the headlights and was no longer a shadow. Danny immediately clenched her jaw and rose her chin, "Hello David", she said coldly.

"Oh come on now, Danny, I'm your big brother. What's with the attitude?" He was clumsy with his body language and speech.

"Like father like son is why. Nothing but pathetic drunks. I liked you, we played together, we talked about stuff, and this is the side you choose."

"You're the one who changed sides little sis. You're the one who chose this scum over your own family."

"You're not my family, not anymore."

"Oh yeah? Who is paying for all your sister's medical bills, huh? She'd be dead right now if it wasn't for my father's money, and so would you. Don't you forget that."

"My mother's dead because of your father's money! Don't you forget that!"

She rushed at him and rose her first to his face. He simply laughed, "Do it, and say goodbye to your sister, not to mention this house, that stupid mutt, and oh yeah, that punk kid brother of yours. Cutting you off won't even do that, the State will do it for us. What do you say, huh? Do it!" Danny opened up her hand from a fist slowly and we could all tell it took everything she had to resist and walk back over by Soda. She was so focused on restraining herself she hadn't even noticed Jesse was awake and outside.

"Hi David!" Jesse said with a big grin

"Hey buddy," David said with a fake smile.

"Jesse, get inside now." Danny ordered without hesitation in her voice. He ignored her and began walking toward David. As Jesse passed her, Danny grabbed him by the arm, "I said get! Now!" This time, he retreated inside and Danny glared at David, "you stay away from him. He doesn't know the real you and we're going to keep it that way."

"My, my! I almost forgot you all were here, what with the family reunion and all" David chuckled eyeing us up and ignoring his sister's statement.

Darry stepped in front of us. He was taller and bigger than all the Socs and a whole lot meaner looking. I found out later that He hadn't joined much in the conversation inside the house but spent most of the time trying to figure out this Danny girl and her situation. He could tell instantly Sodapop liked her and was sizing her up, as any big brother would do. He had nothing against her nor necessarily liked her yet. He respected her for all she was doing for her family and could relate to the battle. He also knew, like Soda and me, the feeling of losing your parents. If anything, he pitied her and understood her, but nothing more. That is, until that moment. Darry could see himself where Danny was, holding back a little brother, hollering at him and feeling lousy for doing it but having to to protect him, and having him nearly hate you for it. They were both almost the same age and had experienced more life than most people twice their years. They had connected. She was, truly, family. He locked eyes with David and let out a small, sly smile. "Look, you're new in town so I will give you one chance and one chance only pal. Beat it. Walk back to your fancy little car, get in, go home, and don't come back. We may be in your territory but not all your little buddies are here to back you up. It's four on four, I'd take you. How much blood do you think I could get out of you before the rest of your friends show up? What do you say, huh? Do it!" They guy was shaking a little but trying desperately to hide it. He took a long, slow drink, all the while having a staring contest with my brother. He finally finished and Darry lowered his head and narrowed his brow even more. I even got scared of him. David spun around and staggered to his car, the three others following him but not before throwing a few choice phrases our way. Danny loosened up as the vehicle sped off and thanked Darry and the rest of us.

"They'll be back" Soda said with a tired sigh, "do you want one of us to maybe stay the night just in case, you know, to keep you and Jesse safe?"

Darry and I exchanged glances and smiled at our brother's attempt to spend the night with this girl. He was right though, they would be back, angrier and with friends.

"That's sweet, thank you, but we'll be fine. If I know my brother, I mean, David, he will go home, stew in his own rage for awhile, throw some insults at us around with his buddies and then either pass out or go to bed. He doesn't have the motivation to come back here, for tonight at least. Too lazy. I'm going to go inside and make sure Jesse is going to bed and not trying to sneak out like usual. Sorry for keep ya'll so late, I really appreciate everything."

Darry nearly had to push Soda into the truck as he was still watching her walk up the porch steps. I was surprised we didn't get one of Darry's famous lectures about being out late, being out of our territory, making friends with a stranger, or a list of other things. Darry could always find something to scold us for, big or small, but remained silent that night. Soda did too. Even when we got home he barely said goodbye to Two-Bit and laid awake in bed with his arm slung under his head, staring up at the ceiling in the way Soda always does when he is thinking. This was different though. Soda's eyes were, well, glowing. I don't know how else to describe it. I had seen Soda flirt with and watch girls countless times since I was little, but his face never had looked like this, even with Sandy, even when he had described loving her. I laid awake next to him, trying to read his thoughts but not sure what to say or ask. Girls weren't my strongpoint in any way.

"She sure is something"

Soda broke the complete silence and my train of thought and nearly made me jump out of bed.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"That girl, Danny. She sure is something, huh Pony?"

I didn't know what to say so I simply agreed and Soda echoed a murmured "yeah" before rolling over on his side. I knew he wouldn't sleep though. Soda loved sleep and did it as much as possible but not when his mind was on girls. I rolled the other way and let out a heavy sigh. She really sure was something alright.


	4. First Date

Thursday seemed like weeks away to Soda. Before we would go to sleep, he would simply go on and on about Danny and their Thursday lunch date. All the guys were jealous and jokingly threatened to join the date. None of them would do it though. No one could hurt Soda¸ not really anyway. Sure, we all pulled pranks and stuff but this was different. Soda and I had a connection and I had picked up on it right away but by now the way he felt about Danny was written all over his face. We all knew what Sandy had did to him and how it had broke his heart. None of us wanted to be responsible for that happening again.

When Soda strolled up the porch steps that Thursday afternoon, Darry and I tore into the living room to hear all the details. At first, Soda played dumb and wouldn't tell us a thing. That was until Darryl put him in a loose head lock and told him to spill it. Soda laughed and began telling us everything. Danny had showed up, all dressed up and with two sack lunches. Soda had felt kind of bad considering Danny didn't have any money to spare on extra food, but gave in when she insisted.

"That's it?" I asked, "You two just, talked?"

"What were you expecting, dinner and a show in thirty minutes?" Soda questioned.

"This coming from the kid brother who used to start his mornings making out with the next door neighbor girl," Darry joked.

"It was different," Soda was beginning to get defensive. "_she's _different. Golly, you should have seen her. Comes there all done up nice, you know? When lunch is over, Steve and I were sort of a little behind, from well, uh, me talking all morning. The next thing I know, Danny's pulling her hair back in a ribbon and asking what she can help with. You should've seen all the grease on that nice skirt. Man, any other girl would have ran in the opposite direction but she just jumped in and got us done earlier than we have been in a long time."

"She's a greaser, alright," I said through a laugh.

"You hang on to this girl," Darry said in his normal serious tone, "you hang on to her tight."

"I plan on it, Darry. Told her we would pick her and Jesse up from work later."

"We?" Darry asked, "since when do you speak for the entire family?"

"You're the one who just said I got to hang on to her. What better way to prove to her I am her knight in shining armor by escorting her home with the help of two extra body guards?"

"You got the body guards thing right," Darry smiled, "but the knight in shining armor? I think you're just thinking of your shining hair." He ducked a swing from Soda and before long we were all on the floor wrestling and laughing. Even though Darry's elbow in my side and Soda's knee in my gut weren't the best feelings in the world, for a brief moment things started to look up. For a brief moment, I thought things were going to finally get better for at least one member of the cursed Curtis family. Boy, was I wrong.

We pulled up to the convenience store shortly after dark. Before Darry had the motor stopped running, a group of boys went bolting through the front entrance and away from us. Probably just some teenagers trying to steal cigarettes or something. The lights of the building were still all on, but it was eerily quiet. It was weird not seeing Jesse bouncing a ball, reading a comic, humming a song, or acting obnoxious and being told to settle down. When customers weren't around, Danny would sing to herself while cleaning or stocking shelves. There was no music today. Just silence. I didn't like it. I think we all could feel it because when got out of the truck, Darry warned us to stay close. From the door, we could see merchandise scattered on the floor. The bell rang as we entered and cut through the silence. We cautiously but hurriedly searched the aisles. Finally, we rounded a corner and there on the floor rested a slumped over body. Darryl cursed under his breath as I shook with fear and Sodapop stood there, motionless, a broken look on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

PLEASE CONTINUE READING THIS STORY BY READING "A CHANGE IS GONNA COME".

THEY ARE EXACTLY THE SAME EXCEPT I AM NO LONGER UPDATING THIS VERSION.

"A CHANGE IS GONNA COME" HAS LONGER CHAPTER SECTIONS.

THANKS AND SORRY GUYS!


End file.
